se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Bolivia-Perú/Bolivia
Presidentes bolivianos con presidentes peruanos Evo Morales= Evo Morales Alejandro Toledo - Evo Morales.jpg| Santiago de Chile, marzo del 2006. El encuentro entre Alejandro Toledo, entonces presidente del Perú, y Evo Morales, mandatario boliviano, en la ceremonia de toma de mando de Michelle Bachelet como presidenta de Chile. (Foto: Sepres) Alan García - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales afirmó no tener problemas con Alan García y lo llamó "niño mimado de EEUU" Evo Morales - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Mandatario de Bolivia, Evo Morales, prefirió no responder a las palabras de Ollanta Humala sobre la entrega de Martín Belaunde Lossio. (Foto: Reuters) Evo Morales - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski y Evo Morales participan del II Gabinete Binacional. (Foto: Andina) Evo Morales - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| Evo Morales recibió a Martín Vizcarra. Diario UNO |-| Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé= Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo (2L) stands with US President George W. Bush (2R), Bolivian President Eduardo Rodriguez Veltze (L) and President of Equador Alfredo Palacio (R) before a meeting between the Andean leaders and President Bush during the Summit of Americas 04 November 2005 in Mar del Plata, Argentina. AFP PHOTO/Jim WATSON |-| Carlos Mesa= Carlos Mesa Carlos Mesa - Fernando Belaúnde Terry.jpg| De Cerca - Fernando Belaunde. Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Alberto Fujimori - Carlos Mesa.jpg| De Cerca - Ing. Alberto Fujimori #1. Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| 427 PANIAGUA, VALENTÍN PERÚ POLÍTICO. Entrevista por Carlos D. Mesa Alejandro Toledo - Carlos Mesa.jpg| Toledo with Bolivian President Carlos Mesa, Jan. 2004 Carlos Mesa - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala, Ricardo Lagos, P. Pablo Kucinski, Gustavo Cisneros, Carlos D. Mesa. carlosdmesa.com |-| Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada= Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada Alberto Fujimori - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Esta vez Fujimori se encontró en Bolivia con un Sánchez de Lozada más duro y con menos paciencia. Caretas.pe Alejandro Toledo - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Lunes 15, en Arequipa. Presidentes Sánchez de Lozada y Toledo tras firmar Acuerdo de Colaboración Minera que significará intercambio de divisas. Caretas.pe |-| Jorge Quiroga= Jorge Quiroga Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| Un día antes de culminar su mandato, el presidente Valentín Paniagua y el presidente interino de Bolivia, Jorge Quiroga Ramírez, presidieron la suscripción de dos importantes documentos bilaterales dirigidos a reforzar la relación bilateral entre ambos países. 27 Jul 2001. La República Alejandro Toledo - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Los expresidentes de Perú y Bolivia, Alejandro Toledo y Jorge Quiroga convocaron a la solidaridad hemisférica. (ÁLVARO MATA) |-| Hugo Bánzer= Hugo Bánzer Suárez Francisco Morales Bermúdez - Sin imagen.jpg| "La otra mención (de Pinochet) dando cuenta de su visita a Washington dijo, asimismo, sostuve una positiva reunión conjunta con los excelentísimos señores presidentes de las hermanas repúblicas de Bolivia y Perú, general Hugo Banzer y general Francisco Morales Bermúdez, respectivamente, la que se tradujo en una declaración tripartita destinada a impulsar la solución del problema de mediterraneidad de Bolivia a la cual acabo de referir". Telesur Alberto Fujimori - Hugo Bánzer Suárez.jpg| PERU: FUJIMORI AND BANZAR AGREE ON HIGHWAY TO JOIN COUNTRIES. Ap Archive Fuentes Categoría:Bolivia-Perú